O'Sine Civil War
Back to the Kingdom of O'Sine The Bloodless Battle (600-636KO) It would be 30 years after Emperor Yu'gan's disappearance before a new ruler of O’Sine was crowned. The first part of the war was fought with reputation rather than blood – with much negotiation and backbiting as votes for either Lady Gaigan or Prince Yu’an were tallied and re-tallied until a clear majority could be declared. In Year 20, a deadline was set for Year 30 to definitively coronate one of the two contenders. Prince Yu’an was most directly of Empress Yujin’s bloodline, being her lastborn Bloom. However, the Empress’ distaste at his violent nature and the swirling rumors that he had killed his sister Yumi (the truly rightful heir by Vei standards) were working in his disfavor. At just 19 years old, Yumi had disappeared and was never again found. Meanwhile, Lady Gaigan was of the lastborn Bloom of Emperor Yu’gan and the Princess Gaichiow of the House of Gai. She was also widely believed to be a favorite niece of Yujin and widely admired for her gentle but wise nature. But many were unwilling to hand over the Kingdom to another House, and rumors were spread that her bloodline to Yu’gan could be false. Yu’an’s faction proved to be craftier, and he finally became Emperor of O’Sine in 630KO. The next six years were peaceful as the Yu’an court established itself. However, after the Twelfth bloom, Gaigan’s family made the decision to name her daughter after Yu’an’s lost sister – Mi. The Scarlet Purge (636-718KO) Emperor Yu'an took affront at this perceived insult to his sovereignty and made the, at that time, unprecedented move to eradicate Yu’gan’s family line. Gaigan was only able to escape with her children with the help and sacrifice of her brother, Marquis Gai’pei. She fled to hide in the North. Emperor Yu’an then marked the start of a decades long campaign for Vei purity, Sunling slavery and Hael genocide. He is known as Bloody Yu’an, both for his murder of his uncle’s bloodline and the monthly “purges” he would hold across the land. Gaigan was continually pushed north by Yu’an’s execution forces until she encountered the Norfolk of the arctic tundras and mountains, finding out by accident that they were an actual civilization of their own. She hid with her children amongst them by polymorphing into Norfolk, learning their language and establishing herself amongst them as a healer. Little is known about Gaigan’s time amongst the Norfolk, but the Snovdenosky tribe flourishes and absorbs several of its neighboring tribes. In the meantime, Yu’an’s regime has become more stringent and during the time of the 13th Bloom, even Sunling-fraternization activities amongst the lesser houses become punishable by death. Vei are shocked when Yu’an keeps the word of his decree and executes a Vei girl who had produced a Hael child. When Yu’an threatens execution of Vei caught in the act with a Sunling even out of the Bloom year, many Vei begin to rebel in earnest. In 714KO, Gaimi and Gai’sway (still polymorphed as Norfolk) encounter a Vei entourage several miles from the Northern border of the Grayswallow territory. It turns out to be a search party for Gaigan by Vei hoping for her to retake the kingdom. She agrees to do so, with the might of the Norfolk at her back. North & South O'Sine (718KO - 820KO) She, Gaimi and Gai’sway spend several years uniting Norfolk tribes into the Snovdenoska Nation. In 718KO, she makes her official reappearance on the Vei political scene. The Grayswallow territory is quickly annexed into Snovdenoska (sometimes called North O’Sine). Over the course of 100 years, Lady Gaigan makes her way southwards, slowly accruing allies as she battles against the forces of Emperor Yu’an. In 802KO, she makes contact with the Chekawasu tribe and manage to convince them to help with a final push to reunify O’Sine. By 816KO, the Fifteenth Belenus Bloom, Emperor Yu’an has fled to Tanrei Island. In 820KO, he is assassinated by one of his own Bloom companions – the Lady Mamli of the House of Mam. Lady Gaigan is coronated at Duskglider Hall within the week.